The present invention refers to a card for the exaction and the identification constituted by an electronic circuit for the distribution of goods or services and machine operating on the same.
In many branches of commerce it is ever more increasing the employment of automatic machines which enable the distribution of goods or services, by the introduction of tokens, coins, tickets etc. etc.
Let us cite, among the other examples, soft-drinks, cigarette automatic distributors, self-service fuelling stations, underground accesses, and, as a typical example to which we will refer in the text, the public telephone boxes.
All these kinds of machines are affected by considerable disadvantages, in spite of their increasing employment.
First, we should point out the problem of false coins which allow the illicit distribution of goods and often cause the failure and blocking of the machine devices.
Secondly the fact that a lot of coins or tokens are accumulated in the collecting boxes of the machines, induces burglars to open them, causing evident damages.
With respect to telephone apparatus, let us cite another typical disadvantage.
The cost of the single telephone call is proportional to its length and it depends also upon the call distance (i.e. city-call, long-distance-call).
So, the more the cost, the more the user needs tokens or coins which sometimes are not easily available, i.e. during the night.
Moreover unemployed tokens and coins might cause considerable troubles because of their number and size.
These disadvantages and others have been overcome by the object of the present invention.